The Jacket
by boombamfirepower
Summary: A story of why exactly Marceline was wearing Bonnie's jacket during "The Invitation". Total Fluff. Can be Bonnie and Marcy of you want.


A/N: Set during the first episode of "Islands". Based on the goodbye scene on the beach where Marceline suddenly gets Bubblegum's jacket. Total fluff. Enjoy!

Marceline HATED mornings. Not the early morning, when the air was still cool and the sun hid behind the trees. No, it was mid morning, when the sun hit like full force and stung her skin harshly.

So when Bonnie knocked on her door that morning, she was not a happy camper.

Half asleep, hair frazzled and wearing nothing but an oversized tshirt and pajama pants, Marceline opened the door and stood there irritably.

"What…..do you want?" She groaned.

"Wow, you really aren't a morning person, huh Marcy?" Bonnie teased, hands on her hips.

"Bonnie, I love you, but you gotta stop getting me up at the crack of dawn. I just laid down." He opened the door further and gestured with her head for the pink princess to enter.

"You gotta get dressed. You promised you'd come with me to see the boys off." Bubblegum stated.

Marcy shot her a look. "Right, I forgot. Give me a sec." Marceline disappeared into her room.

Bonnie stood there a moment, suddenly feeling awkward about being alone. She glanced around at the few pictures on the walls, all ones she had seen before. She frowned when her eyes caught a familiar article of clothing laying across the desk chair.

"Marcy, why do you have my jacket?" She called. The raven haired vampire came out of her room, holding a black umbrella, and glanced at said jacket.

"You lent it to me like, forever ago." Marcy shrugged. She quickly grabbed an apple and sucked the red from it. Feeling slightly better, although groggy and still rather miffed, she slung her umbrella over her shoulder.

"Marcy, that's my favorite jacket!" Bubblegum grabbed the jacket and slung it over her shoulders. "I thought I lost it. Why didn't you give it back?"

"Sorry." Marcy shrugged. "It was soft."

Bubblegum let out an irritated groan as they left through the front door.

Marceline wasn't sure exactly how they got to the beach, only that it was really sunny and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed. She sat herself on a large piece of beach wood and set her umbrella behind her.

"Thanks for seeing us off guys." Said Finn, as Susan loaded the last of their belongings into the small boat.

"Yeah, of course! It's my boat." Bubblegum shrugged.

"And we _care_ about him, you dingus. Come on!" Marceline glared at Bonnie. The woman could be so careless sometimes. "Sorry," She turned her gaze to the human, "Marcy is up past her bedtime."

"No, it's true." Sighed Bubblegum. She rested her hand on Finn's shoulder. "I want you to be really careful out there."

"Don't worry, we've got Susan." He gestured to the woman wading back towards them.

"That's not what I mean." Marcy tried to keep up with the conversation, but she couldn't help but doze as she rested her head on her hand.

"Finn," Susan called. It was loud enough to jerk Marcy from her slumber. She looked up.

"Hey." She said indignantly. Once she got a good look at the person who woke her, she grinned and removed her sunglasses. "Good morning." Marcy had never actually had a face-to-face conversation with Susan strong. The woman was quite attractive.

Bonnie shot her a glare.

"Boats loaded. Ready to go!"

Finn hugged Bubblegum and did some sort of weird handshake thing with the green guy. What was his name? Fern? Marcy thought he looked familiar, but she couldn't place why.

As the boys, and Susan, waded out to the boat, Marcy stood and stretched. Despite the rising sun, she felt a slight chill. Bonnie groaned.

"Fine." She removed the jacket from her shoulders and tossed it to the vampire queen. "But I want partial custody." Fern glanced between the two, slightly confused. Marceline stared at the pink woman in surprise, and then put her arms through the sleeves.

"We'll be back soon, I promise!" Finn's call drew their attention back to the water.

"Bye kids. Don't be naughty!"

Marcy bumped Bonnie's shoulder playfully and murmured "Oh, we will." causing the pink girl to blush.

"Bye! Good luck!" Bubblegum called, waving. Her voice dropped down to a murmur. "He'll be safe." Marcy glanced over at her friend, seeing the worry carefully hidden behind the girl's eyes.

However, over Bonnie's shoulder, she saw Fern's green body. It finally dawned on her where she knew him from. "Hey, aren't you the guy that totaled Starchy's motorcycle?"

Fern blushed.

"Come on, Marcy, let's get you back to bed." Bubblegum spoke after a moment, relieving the green man of his embarrassment. The Raven haired queen followed tiredly as they exited the beach. She dozed off in the car back, again, and only registered that she was back to her cave when Bonnie helped her back inside.

She didn't even make it to the bedroom, opting to sleep on the couch. Before she dozed off once more, she pulled the jacket around her.

As she slept, the only thing she could smell was bubblegum.


End file.
